


My Little Artist

by Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Michael is precious, Phil is a good granpa, Platonic husbands!, Ranboo and tubbo and michael are a family, Ranboo has a meltdown, Ranboos appearance changes, Techno has the potential to be a great uncle, Techno sucks but is also great, We love techno, but we also hate him, i love them, we love c!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro/pseuds/Thats_Kinda_Gay_Bro
Summary: He turned to the trapdoor, fearing for him and his son. He prayed that perhaps Tubbo got home early, or Foolish had come to say hi.He was frozen as he heard the creaking of the ladders. He screamed at himself to move, to pick up Michael, to lock the trapdoor, anything.But he was stuck until he saw the trapdoor open. In a second he was holding a very confused Michael and in a defensive stance over the door.He saw Technoblades head pop up through the trapdoor. He didn’t know how to react. He wasn’t sure how to prepare himself. Techno was a wild card.----AKA Ranboo gets caught in Snowchester and has a breakdown.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 584





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo had to go to Snowchester, but Techno was awake. It seemed like Techno could tell when Ranboo had something important to do and decided that that would be the perfect time to come out of hibernation. 

Tubbo was busy. He told Ranboo he had “Important business” to attend to. Whatever that meant. He didn’t question it, he trusted Tubbo. Since Tubbo was going to be gone he asked that Ranboo come to Snowchester to watch Michael. Ranboo had no issue with that, he loved spending time with his son.

So of course now was the time Technoblade decided to be up in Ranboo’s business. Normally Ranboo would love Techno’s company, but now it was just irritating. He kept trying to excuse himself, “Oh man is that Enderchest I hear? He must be hungry!” or “One of my villagers is expecting me, I really should go trade”, or even “Oh man is that Phil I hear? I think he’s calling you, you better go see what that's about!”, but Techno wasn’t having it. He just refused to leave Ranboo alone. 

Eventually Phil emerged from his house and walked over to them. He looked like he had just woken up even though he was normally up at the crack of dawn. It was now late morning.

“Mornin’ boys!” He stretched as he approached them, lacking his usual full armor. 

“Hey Phil!” Techno smiled at him,”What are you doing up so late?”

“I decided to try and sleep in. Your goddamn animals make so much noise, I can barely get a wink of sleep. It didn’t work, but it was nice to have a lie in. What are you doing up?”

“Oh you know, just got restless. Decided to spend time with my good friend Ranboo for a while,”

While Techno had his back to him, Ranboo gave Phil a desperate look. Maybe Phil could get him out of there. Phil knew about Michael and his relationship to the town of Snowchester. Phil noticed the desperate look and gave him a slight concerned one back, trying to keep suspicion away from Techno. Techno and Phil continued to have friendly conversation until Phil stopped it.

“Hey Ranboo mind if I steal you for a moment? Don’t worry, Techno, we won’t be long. I just need to have a father-figure to son-figure chat with him. You know how it is,”

Ranboo felt a wave of relief as Phil said this.

“Oh uh, okay. I’ll just be feeding the dogs,” Techno said as Phil pulled Ranboo a good distance away.

Once they were out of earshot, Phil pulled Ranboo down to his level, “Are you okay, son?”

“Oh, uh, yeah I’m okay. I just- uh- can I ask you for a favor?”

“Of course, Ranboo, anything,” Phil continued to give him a concerned look.

“Well, I really wasn’t expecting Techno to be up today, and while I normally love to spend time with him today is really a bad time. He just can’t know as much as you do and-” 

“Spit it out, son, stop rambling,”

“Oh, uh, I just- Can you cover for me? I’m supposed to be watching Michael today. Tubbo’s not in Snowchester at the minute and he couldn’t find anyone to babysit so he asked me to. Which of course I’m fine with, I love my son, I just-”

Phil smiled. Knowing the situation was as severe as he previously thought, “Jesus kid I thought it was going to be something serious or life threatening. Of course I can cover for you,”

Ranboo also broke out into a smile,” Thank you, Phil,”

“Anytime, son. You need to take me back sometime. I want to see that grandson of mine again,” his eyes widened, “Oh! If you two ever need another babysitter, you can always ask me! I’d love to have a relationship with that kid,”

Ranboo laughed, “Thank you, Phil. I’ll keep that in mind,”

“Alright, let's go back to Techno. I’ll get you out of here, don’t worry,” Phil said as he allowed Ranboo to stand back up to his full height.

Ranboo only nodded as they turned and walked back to the dog pin, where Techno was sitting on the floor petting two of the many dogs.

“Hey, Techno!” Phil yelled, waving. 

Techno stood. One of the dogs he had previously been petting jumped up to put its front paws against his thighs, begging for more pets. Techno pushed him off, muttering apologies, “Hey, Phil! What were you two talking about over there?”

“Oh you know, how we are both secretly planning to betray and leave you alone, then later die in prison by the hands of our greatest enemy,” Phil joked. Ranboo wasn’t sure how to feel about the joke made at Tommy’s expense. 

Techno laughed. Ranboo was amazed that he didn’t question them further. 

After a few minutes of comfortable conversation between the three, Phil stopped the conversation yet again to talk to Ranboo, “Oh, Ranboo, didn’t you tell me yesterday that you had some errands to run in the main SMP territory today?”

Ranboo looked at him for a moment, before his eyes went wide, “Oh! Yes! I do! I need to go- uh- gather some materials in the Dream SMP! Yes, I have things to do and people to meet,”

Techno squinted at him. He heard Phil stifle a laugh. “Who are you meeting?” Techno looked him up and down, clearly able to sense his lie.

“Oh you know… people,” Ranboo awkwardly said before backing away, “Okay, I better head off now! Gotta make sure I get home before dark! Bye!” Ranboo quickly scurried away, hopping the fence that bordered the commune.

“What's his problem?” Techno asked Phil as they watched him run.

“Oh you know, teenagers,” Phil replied fondly.

Little did either of them know, after Techno excused himself to ‘Go Hunting”, he began to follow Ranboo from afar. He wanted to know what that kid was up to.

Ranboo let out a sigh of relief when he reached the nether portal. He was going to have to owe Phil big time for this. Sure, it was a bit of a suspicious exit, but Techno trusted Phil. He was sure Techno would let it go. 

As he walked through the nether he was reminded of Michael. He smiled as he watched the adult zombie piglins walk around. He couldn’t wait to watch his son grow up before his eyes. He wondered how quickly piglins grew. He would have to ask Techno. Maybe because they were part human they grew the same way humans grew. They seemed very human-like. Ranboo didn’t know much about human children, either. He guessed that was the perk of having a mostly human husband. 

He exited through the other side of the portal into the main SMP territory. He smiled as he took in a breath of warm air. The air was so dry in the arctic. Air was one of the few things he could be around with any type of water in it. Granted, in more humid places he might get an allergic reaction if he didn’t bundle up, but mild places were fine. It was nice. A nice change of pace from all the milk he drank. 

He started in the direction of Snowchester, frowning at the growing bloodvines. He grimaced as he pushed one aside. 

He walked through the endless plains until he reached the tunnel. He both loved and hated this tunnel. When he had full armor on he was fine, but it was still incredibly uncomfortable and it left him feeling damp. It was not pleasant.

He emerged into Snowchester. It was deserted. Even Foolish was gone. He looked up at the massive frame of the mansion they had commissioned. He got a foul taste in his mouth when he thought about how much it was costing him. Sometimes he swore Tubbo genuinely only married him for his money. 

He then ducked into Tubbo’s house and climed up the ladder into Michael’s room.

Michael’s one ear perked up as he heard the trapdoor open. He looked away from the picture he had been working on and towards the noise. He jumped up when he saw his father. Michael raced towards Ranboo, embracing only one of his legs, as that was all he could get to. 

Ranboo laughed as his son gripped him tightly, “Hey, Michael! How’s my favorite little boy doing?”

He heard Michael snort in response. He wondered if Michael had the vocal chords for speech. He figured if Techno could speak then maybe Michael could too. He sat down on the floor, pulling Michael into his lap. Michael immediately settled down as his father embraced him. 

Ranboo ran his fingers through Michael’s tuft of hair on top of his head and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He smiled down at his calm son who was now beginning to get drowsy in his arms. 

He was so small. Next to Tubbo he looked like the size of a toddler, but next to Ranboo he looked like an infant. He curled up into Ranboo’s body heat. Ranboo felt bad for raising him in such a cold environment. He loved heat. That was why they kept him in his room, they were afraid he would be miserable outside. He thought that maybe when he was old enough they would take him on trips into the nether. He hoped Michael would like that.

Ranboo continued to cradle Michael in his arms. After a very short period of time Ranboo noticed he was fast asleep. He picked him up and placed him gently into his crib, moving to look at the drawing he had been working on.

It was mostly incomprehensible crayon scribbles, like you would expect from a toddlers drawings, but Ranboo could see very clearly the outline of someone very tall and someone very short. It was him and Tubbo, holding hands. He smiled and he touched the heart Michael had drawn between them. He moved to a cork board on one wall and pinned it up. 

“My little artist,” He muttered as to not wake the child up. 

Almost as soon as he had spoken he heard the front door open downstairs. He turned to the trapdoor, fearing for him and his son. He prayed that perhaps Tubbo got home early, or Foolish had come to say hi. 

He was frozen as he heard the creaking of the ladders. He screamed at himself to move, to pick up Michael, to lock the trapdoor, anything. 

But he was stuck until he saw the trapdoor open. In a second he was holding a very confused Michael and in a defensive stance over the door.

He saw Technoblades head pop up through the trapdoor. He didn’t know how to react. He wasn’t sure how to prepare himself. Techno was a wild card. 

“... Hey Ranboo,” Techno said as he stood on the ladder. Ranboo was blocking his way in, making him stay with his head poking in.

“Hey Techno,” Ranboo uncomfortably replied. He took a step back. Techno did not seem to be posing an immediate threat to Michael, and there wasn’t exactly much he could do now to be less suspicious.

Techno climbed in, looking around. He had an expression of extreme confusion as he looked between the paintings, Ranboo, and the child in Ranboo’s arms. He seemed to choose which of the three he wanted to tackle first, “Whatcha got there?”

Ranboo looked down at Michael, who in reply grabbed his face. Ranboo let him, “Uh- It’s- It’s a baby,”

“And… why do you have a baby?”

“He’s… um…” Ranboo looked around at the paintings, “He’s my son,”

Techno looked between the zombie piglin and Ranboo, very confused, “He- the zombie piglin- is your son,”

“Well he’s-” He quickly covered Michaels good ear and whispered, “He’s adopted,”

Techno paused for a second, “So… you adopted a zombie piglin, and are now secretly raising him in Snowchester with, I’m assuming based on all of the paintings, Tubbo?”

Ranboo looked down and began to gently bounce his son, “His names Michael,” 

“And you named him Michael,”

Ranboo sighed, gently placing MIchael back in his crib. He then walked over to the small table and sat on it, gesturing at Michaels chair, “Sit down, Techno,”

Techno did as he was told, uncomfortably settling down into the chair made for toddlers. Ranboo was a bit afraid he would break it. 

“So, you wanna explain?”

“What are you doing here?” Ranboo asked urgently.

“I followed you,”

Ranboo felt betrayed, “You followed me? Why? Phil said he would cover for me!”

“Ranboo you have to admit that conversation was a little sus,” Techno laughed, “I almost didn’t follow you. I figured if Phil was keeping it from me it wasn’t important and it was personal, but my curiosity got the better of me,” 

He heard Michael start to cry in the crib. Ranboo immediately moved to pick him up, but Techno stopped him, “Can I?”

He gestured to picking up the baby. Ranboo was taken aback but hesitantly nodded. Techno gently picked Michael up. Ranboo didn’t think he had ever seen him be that gentle with anything before. He was relieved. 

Michael looked mesmerized by Techno. He reached up and grabbed at his ears. Techno only laughed and let him. Ranboo was amazed. He had considered a lot of reactions when Techno eventually found out about Ranboo’s family, but this wasn’t one of the scenarios in his head. Techno grinned softly down at Michael and cooed. Ranboo sat back down on the table and watched him.

“You’re really good with him,” Ranboo said quietly. 

Techno looked up at him, “Heh, yeah. It’s probably because of the whole pig thing,” he seemed embarrassed all of a sudden.

Ranboo laughed, “Mhm,”

Techno dropped his smile and looked intimidatingly at Ranboo, “I swear to god if you tell anyone about this I will personally take all of your and Tubbo’s lives,”

Ranboo laughed even more. Anything about Techno at the moment that would intimidate or scare him was overruled by the toddler chewing on his cape. 

Techno looked back down at the excited baby. Ranboo got up and moved over to the crib, grabbing a stuffed bee Tubbo had given him. He handed it to Michael, who excitedly grabbed it. 

He made eye contact with Techno, who went back to being serious, “So, now do you want to explain what you’re doing with a secret son in Snowchester?”

Ranboo sighed and leaned against the crib, “I- well- It’s kind of a long story,”

“I have time.”

Ranboo looked away, “Well, Tubbo and I adopted him,” 

“Well obviously. I’m asking for details,”

Ranboo sighed again, “Oh god where do I start? Well I mean, a couple of months ago we found him in the nether, lost and alone, so we got him somewhere safe. Then, on valentines day, Tubbo and I went to rescue him and brought him here,” 

“I see orphans in the nether all the time. Why did you decide to rescue this one?”

“What I would like to say is that we saw him and out of the kindness of our hearts decided to take him in. But honestly the truth is that he was on a chicken,”

Techno laughed and looked back down at Michael, who was completely distracted by the bee plushie, “And where is his chicken now?”

“You saw that chicken in the boat downstairs, right?”

“Ooh, so that's Michael’s chicken?”

Ranboo made a noise of affirmation. He then turned his attention to Michael who had abandoned the bee and was now doing grabby hands at Ranboo. He took Michael from Technoblades arms.

“Hello, Michael! How is my baby boy?” He cooed at his son. Techno laughed. “Shut up, Techno,”

“Okay so let me get this straight. You and Tubbo rescued some random zombie piglin from the nether and decided to co-parent him as friends,”

Ranboo laughed awkwardly, “Okay you might not like this very much,”

Techno cocked an eyebrow.

“Okay so we aren’t actually just raising him as friends. We- uh- Tubbo and I are engaged,”

Techno took a step back, “Okay, I was not expecting that,”

“But also we’re engaged in a friend way, you know?” He adjusted the way he was holding Michael so he could show Techno his engagement ring.

“Engaged in a friend way?”

“You know, tax benefits,”

Techno paused for a moment, “We don’t have taxes, Ranboo. We don’t even have banks here. We have a barter system,”

Ranboo looked at him, “Oh. Well, we just wanted to get married. I guess not for tax benefits. I’ll be completely honest neither of us know how the economy works,”

“I can tell,”

They were quiet for a while. Ranboo sat on the floor with Michael, letting him walk around and play with the blocks he had sitting out. 

“So why have you been keeping this from me?”

Ranboo sighed. He looked away from Michael and up to the still standing Techno, “I don’t know, man. I was afraid,”

“Afraid of what?”

“Of you! I didn’t know how you would react to this! Tubbo used to be your enemy, and now the dude you’re letting live on your property is marrying him!”

Techno was quiet for a second, thinking, “Fair enough,”

They were quiet again. The only noises in the room were coming from Michael and his blocks. 

Eventually, Techno spoke again, “You know I don’t particularly care what you do at the moment, right? I mean, I don’t care what you do at all, but I don’t hold anything against you. Snowchester seems fine. But the moment this place starts to look like a government, it will be another story,”

Ranboo looked back up at him, his eyebrows furrowed, “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, I’ll expect you to choose a side. The Syndicate is going to have to get rid of this place if it smells even slightly like the government. You don’t have to help us take this place down, but if you want to stay in the syndicate you can’t help them, you know that?”

Ranboo was offended, “Excuse me? First of all, this isn’t a government. It’s just a town. Second of all. This is my family, Technoblade. You aren’t going to take them from me,”

“And I won’t have to if they don’t try anything,”

Ranboo stood. He grew to a greater height in an unconscious attempt to intimidate Technoblade. Ranboo wasn’t surprised when Techno didn’t back down, but he hoped it was at least kind of working. He also hoped Techno couldn’t see him shaking. He stood in front of Michael, “I won’t let you lay a hand on Tubbo and Michael, Technoblade. This is their home. I don’t care what happens. You won’t touch them,” 

Techno glared up at Ranboo. He stood at least a foot taller than him. “Do not threaten me, Ranboo. You won’t like what happens when you threaten me,” Techno snarled.

Ranboo didn’t reply. He only glared, his eyes gently glowing.

They stared at each other for a long while. It was a staring contest, whoever backed down first won. Ranboo felt Michael tug at his pant leg, but he couldn’t back down. It was for Michaels own good.

When he heard Michael start to cry he knew he was in trouble. He couldn’t just leave him there. Just as he was about to look away from Techno, Techno did something he never would have expected.

Ranboo noticed out of the corner of his eye Technos ears twitch at the noise, and then he looked down. Ranboo was amazed that Techno looked away. 

Techno was about to move to pick up Michael. To quiet him. But Ranboo was faster. Ranboo was not about to allow the man that threatened his family to hold his child again. Ranboo quickly lifted him to his chest, making gentle shushing sounds. 

Techno glared at him one last time before moving back to the trap door and opening it. 

“I’ve warned you, Ranboo. You’ll either have to make sure Tubbo stays in line, or pick a side. And I know how much you hate the second option,”

And with that last remark, Techno disappeared down the ladder. 

Ranboo shrunk back down to his normal size as he continued to calm Michael. He moved to the window and saw Techno trekking through the snow towards the main SMP territory. 

When Michael stopped crying, Ranboo placed him into his crib, giving him a kiss to the forehead before slipping down the ladder. When he got downstairs he saw no sign that Techno was still in the area.

Finally. A moment of calm. 

Ranboo felt the adrenaline rush leave as soon as he knew he was safe. He felt exhausted. The rapid growth took it out of him, let alone the fear and anger. 

He stood in the doorway for a moment before he surprised himself with a sharp sob. He had no idea he had been on the verge of tears. He felt the distinct sting of a hot tear running down his face. He panicked and wiped it away, instead stinging his hand. He looked down at his hand and saw it bubble before settling into his skin. 

His breathing sped up as he rapidly wiped his eyes with his sleeves, falling to the floor. He hoped Michael wouldn’t get scared of the sudden noise of him hitting the ground. 

He curled up into a ball, pressing up against the doorframe. The cold air felt nice on the burned skin of his hand and cheeks. He tried to stop the tears, but he couldn’t.

He was exhausted.

So incredibly exhausted.

All he could bring himself to do was sit and sob, trying to wipe the tears away as they came.

Suddenly, he heard his name. 

“Ranboo? Ranboo are you okay?” 

It was Tubbo. He felt Tubbo’s hand grab his shoulder as he looked up at him. 

“Oh god, Ranboo, dear, no offense, but you look like shit,”

Ranboo let out another sob.

“Oh god I’m so sorry, shit, that was the wrong thing to say. What’s wrong, Ran, what can I do to help,”

Ranboo felt Tubbo embrace him, kneeling in front of him. 

Ranboo couldn’t get many words out. All he could manage to do was mutter, “hurts. it hurts,” and wipe the tears away.

Tubbo seemed to understand. He pulled his sleeves up to his hands and brought them up to his face, shushing Ranboo.

“Hey, It’s okay, I’m here. Let me handle the tears. I got you,” 

Ranboo felt relief and Tubbo soothed his cheeks. It didn’t fix the pre-existing pain, but it helped. 

Ranboo clutched at Tubbo, crying into his shirt sleeves. 

Tubbo spoke again in a hushed tone, “Go ahead. Let it out. I’ll still be here when you’re done, we can talk about it then,” 

They sat there like that for an unknown amount of time. They couldn’t tell if it had been five minutes or half an hour. When the pain of his tears finally washed away he mumbled a thank you and pulled himself further into Tubbo’s arms. Tubbo let him, moving his hands away from his face and wrapping them around his shoulders. 

“Why was Technoblade here?” Tubbo asked innocently. 

“Hm?”

“Technoblade. I saw him going through the water tunnel on my way back,”

Ranboo felt himself shake more violently than he already was at the thought of Tubbo running into Technoblade. 

“Oh shit- Is… Is he why you're crying? Oh I’m sorry, Ran, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, Tubbo,” Ranboo mumbled, wanting Tubbo to stop talking. 

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Ranboo sighed and pulled away from Tubbo begrudgingly, “So Techno showed up,”

“I could tell that much. Why?”

“He followed me from the commune,”

“Why did he follow you?”

“I’m getting there, impatient,” They laughed at each other, glad to be rid of some of the tension, “I was acting kind of sus when I left. Phil tried to cover for me, but I guess even Phil couldn’t convince him that I wasn’t a threat,”

“Shit, man,”

“Yeah. So he showed up and came into the nursery. Everything was fine at first. He got along a lot better with Michael than I thought he would, but then he got all weird. He told me that I had to choose my allegiance if this place ever turns into a government. You and Michael or-”

Ranboo stopped. How was he supposed to explain his other allegiances to Tubbo? He would be breaking the one rule of the syndicate.

“-Techno and Phil,”

That was good enough.

“Ah shit. Yeah. But he knows this isn’t a government, right? We have no- whatever he considers to be a government,”

“Yeah he knows, that's why he hasn’t come for you yet. But he basically told me that if I side with my family I’ll be kicked out of the commune. Of course I would side with you. It was just- scary,”

Tubbo reached forward and ran his fingers through Ranboos hair, a gesture that Ranboo leaned into, “I know, Ranboo,”

They sat there like that for another unknown amount of time. Eventually, Ranboo remembered why he was in Snowchester in the first place. 

“Wait. Why are you home so soon? I thought you were going to be gone all day?”

Tubbo laughed awkwardly, “Oh. Yeah. About that. I was never going to be gone all day. I did have something I needed to do, but I knew it was only going to last like, an hour,”

“Then why did you have me come out here?”

“Well I mean, I thought it would be nice! You, me, and Michael could have some quality family time! We don’t get enough of that with you living practically on the other side of the country,”

Ranboo smiled, “Fair enough, I guess,”

They sat in comfortable silence for another couple of minutes. Soon, Ranboo stood up and grabbed Tubbos hands, pulling him up with him.

“Come on, I have to show you what our little artist drew for us,”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Ranboo argue like siblings.
> 
> short little epilogue to wrap up the first chapter. This is not necessary reading to read the fic, but I wanted to give it a nicer ending than it got. I like Techno too much to leave him where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and much lower effort than the first chapter. just so you know

Ranboo didn’t go home until the sun had begun to set. Him and Tubbo spent the whole day together. They explored and played in the snow and spent a lot of time with Michael. They didn’t know if Michael would remember that day when he grew up, but they hoped he would. 

Ranboo didn’t want to return home. He didn’t know if he would even be welcomed. He was a bit afraid that Techno would kick him out. 

But he had to go back. Everything he owned was at the commune. Almost everything he cared about. 

Key word: Almost

By the time he made it back to the commune the sun was almost completely set. He could see Phil still working in the farm and Techno leaning against Steve the Polar Bear, reading. He entered quietly in hopes he wouldn’t be noticed, but it was useless.

Almost as soon as he stepped into Phils line of sight, Phil called for him. 

“Ranboo! Hey! How were your errands?”

Oh, so Techno hadn’t told Phil. He wondered why. 

Ranboo looked over to Techno, confused. Techno looked back, but he had become unreadable. 

“Ranboo? What's wrong?” Phil continued to yell from the farm. Ranboo sped over to him. 

“Hey, yeah, it went kinda wrong,”

“What do you mean?”

“Did Techno not tell you? He followed me?”

“He followed- oh my god he told me he was going hunting. I knew something was off when he came back with nothing,” Phil turned to yell towards Techno while walking out of the farm, “Techno, I swear to god come here we need to talk,”

Ranboo shakingly followed Phil out of the wheat farm and in Technos direction. He saw Techno put down his book and stand. 

“You followed him? Why?”

“Why? You two were acting way too sus! And I was right to! He’s been keeping a huge secret from us!”

“He’s actually only been keeping a secret from you, Techno,”

“Oh whatever,”

“What did you do to this poor boy? He looks so shaken up!”

“I did nothing to him!”

Phil turned back to Ranboo, “What did he do to you, son?”

“I- uh-” Techno was glaring at him, “Nothing,”

“Don’t lie to me Ranboo. He’s not going to hurt you for telling the truth,”

“Uh- oh god I hate this- he um- he threatened me?”

“I did not threaten you!”

“You kind of did, though,”

“Only because you threatened me first!”

“Well you threatened my fiance! And my son!”

“I would never lay a hand on your son, Ranboo,”

“That's not the point!”

“All I said was that we would have to get rid of Snowchester if it turned into a government!”

Phil cut in between them. In that moment Ranboo noticed he had begun to grow taller yet again, and he and Techno had somehow moved to stand almost toe to toe. 

“Woah, woah, boys, calm down. Can one of you, calmly, explain to me what happened?”

Ranboo shrunk again, turning to Phil, “Techno followed me to Snowchester and told me that if Snowchester turned into a government I would have to choose to either let you all destroy it or be kicked out of the syndicate for trying to protect my family,” he spoke at a pace that Phil only barely understood.

Phil turned back to look at Technoblade, “Techno.”

“What? It’s true! He can’t protect a government just because it's where his family lives!”

“His family practically is Snowchester, Techno, you know that right? It’s where his fiance and him are building a home! It’s where his son is being raised! And Ranboo is going to make sure that government is never an issue in Snowchester, right Ranboo?”

Ranboo nodded.

“See? It’ll be good for the syndicate for there to be someone in Snowchester. Preventative measures, if you will,”

Technoblade rolled his eyes, “Whatever,”

“Apologize to Ranboo, Techno,”

Technoblade didn’t speak.

“Either apologize or go to your room,”

Techno jerked his head towards Phil, offended, “You aren’t my father, Phil. You can’t make me do anything,”

Phil raised an eyebrow at him, “You wanna bet? I have the crafting recipe for a belt in my house, Technoblade, and I’m not afraid to use it,”

They maintained eye contact for a moment in a similar way Ranboo and Technoblade did in Snowchester, but Technoblade backed down much quicker this time. 

Technoblade sighed and glared at Ranboo, “I’m sorry Ranboo,”

“Thank you, Techno,” Phil said pleasantly, “Now Ranboo, do you accept his apology?”

Ranboo thought about it for a moment, before deciding, “Yeah, I don’t see why not,”

“Good. Now Techno,” He turned back to Technoblade, “Be a dear and go get me a wet rag. I feel all sweaty from working in the sun all day,”

Technoblade muttered something incomprehensible as he turned towards their houses and left. Phil turned back to Ranboo.

“Be careful, Ranboo. Techno does not like to be threatened. You’re lucky he left and didn’t do something stupid,” Phil warned, clearly concerned.

“Okay, Phil,” Ranboo decided not to fight him. It made sense. All he wanted was for his family to be safe.

“And remember, I trust that Snowchester is alright, but Techno will not be happy if it isn’t. I greatly suggest you keep an eye on that fiance of yours,”

“I will, but I don’t think he’ll try anything. He hated being president, you know that? He tells me all the time about how he hates that L’manburg is gone, but he’s glad to be rid of the pressure. I guarantee, if anything sketchy happens in Snowchester, it’ll be Jack Manifold,” 

They both laughed at the comment and before long, Ranboo was excusing himself back to his house for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to end up writing a little epilogue for this soon.


End file.
